A drone traveling through an airspace during a flight may exchange control data (e.g., data associated with control of the flight operations and/or the route of the drone) with a ground controller via one or more cell(s) of one or more cellular base station(s) located within the airspace. Failure to maintain a communication channel between the drone and the ground controller via the cell(s) of the cellular base station(s) may lead to a lapse of control and/or a complete loss of control over the flight operations and/or the route of the drone.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. In describing these examples, identical reference numbers are used to identify the same or similar elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale and certain features and certain views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness.